


Human Lemonade

by mikey_melon



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Joke Fic, M/M, Piss kink, all my friends told me this fic has touched them in some way, but jakes love for piss?, hurt/no-comfort, i hope it inspires you too, i put a lot of work into this, jake gets bullied, jake wants to see his boyfriend sippy sippy, michaels a bad boyfriend :(((((, oh piss?, really emotional, thats serious., this isnt, this isnt serious btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikey_melon/pseuds/mikey_melon
Summary: Jake asks his boyfriend, Michael Mell, a very serious question.





	1. Pee ur pant, Jacob Silverware Dillinger

Jakey D[2:34pm]: hey michael  
Jakey D[2:34pm]: Become My Human Toilet  
Read at 2:36pm


	2. The Slapptastic Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gains the courage to respond.

mikey mell [5:40]: why must u have a piss kink  
piss boy [5:42]: u can't talk, slapp boy


	3. P-pwease pissie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they dont deserve this

[owo, what's piss?]  
Bich[6:47]: remind me y this is our gc name  
Yiffemy[6:48]: p-pweasies,,, dont ask me u-uwu,,,  
Pissy-D[7:03]: B̷̛͎̩͈͖̣̪̹̝̤̒͛̍ͨ͛̓̽̆͗̌͢͜E̶̷̵̡̹̼͚̥̦̹͇̞̻̺̻̹͉̰̪̤̙̮ͣ̏̎̔̎̈́̊̋͋͆͒ͤ̽ͤ̾̉͞C̸̨̦̰͈̰̜͈̲̟̤͍͉̤̮͉̽ͫ̈̆̾̌̄͊ͪͨ͊ͤ̊̓̃̆̀̽̏͘͢͝Ö̵͔͖̟̹̯͈̟͕͉̰̱̪̰ͤ̓̏̔̇̅̓̽̾̅ͥ̋ͧͥͣ̚͘M̡̀̎̈͌̓̇ͦ͂͒̽͐͜҉̠͎͈̟͉͠͞ͅE̵̟̖͖͕͖̮͕̣̣͋ͩ̀̒͛ͪ̐͛͊̃ͣͧ̉ͫ̃͆ͧͦ̚͢͞ ̨͂̊ͦ͂͒͟͢͏͇̮̩̭M̸̛̙̥̘̳̝̳̟̯̬̮̂̒͂ͮ̽͑̅ͫ̔̑̓͗͐̈̈Y̴̨̨̰͈̹̥̻ͬͪͭͧͪ̅̆̂̆ͦ̌͗͗̀ ̧̢̢̧̻͙̩̦̫̥̗̩͓̭̲͇̻͕ͣ͛͑̅ͤ̊ͧ̇̒ͫͨ̎̓̆̅ͩ̌̎̄H̵̡͍̩̦̠ͤͯ͂͒̊́ͧͬͬͣ̅̚Ų̡̨͔̠̭̤̱̙̤͍͇̫̖̣͓̬͙̥͔̭̠̆̔ͨͧͪ̏ͥ͜͞M̵̢̗̙̲̫̰̗̼͕̗̄̎͆ͭ̓ͮͧ͛̾̽͋͟Ä̓̋̊̓̃̊̈́͆҉͏͈̗̞̥͈̺̤̦Ṅ̸̛̮̤͇͎̮ͥ̏̎͆ͨ͑ ̷̛̞̮͖̪ͨ̽̉̎ͣͮ̂ͣͦ̆͋ͦ͊̐̍͆ͩ̚͢͠͝T̵̞͇͎͓̤͓̠͇̖̰̰͉͓̖̣̗̳̳͇͂̋̄͜͠͝Oͭ̈́ͦ̆̉ͮͤ҉̶̡̟͓͉̘͉̹͎̦̙̦̟̹̙̱̳̙͇͟͡Ị̡̗͕͍̥̜̱͇͍͖̜̲̜̠̠͕̫̂͂̾ͩ̅̈̂̂̍͒̿͜ͅL̵̸̢̳͍͍͈̣̥̮͓͚͕̫̱͕̝̭̻ͨ͑͑̀͛̃̄͐̍ͧ͝͡E̷̢̪̦͙̻͓̟̱̳͈̘͖̺̟͓̽ͦͥͩ̾ͪͭ̿̂̏̆ͬ̏ͩ͑̌͊̽͝ͅTͪ͒ͣ̓ͤ̐ͤ͋ͮ̊̊̌ͦ̅ͬ̊͜͏̵̧͇͕͉̗̫̟̤̜͉̞.͇̯̳͍̟͕̪̯̳̬͖͋͑͗̅̾ͦ̈́̌ͧ͐ͤ̎̓̑̏͜͡͝͠ͅ  
Mikey M[7:04]: mkay yeah guys were moving out bye jake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if its too hard to read,,  
> [owo, what's piss?]  
> Bich[6:47]: remind me y this is our gc name  
> Yiffemy[6:48]: p-pweasies,,, dont ask me u-uwu,,,  
> Pissy-D[7:03]: BECOME MY HUMAN TOILET.  
> Mikey M[7:04]: mkay yeah guys were moving out bye jake

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
